It's Not so Easy to Date a Ninja's Daughter
by Tara Alexa
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura's daughter wants to go on her first date, but Kakashi has a condition that needs to be followed first. Please R&R! Thank you!


"Daddy this is so unfair!"

The young girl narrowed her onyx eyes at her father as she clenched her fists at her side. Her father chuckled softly causing his daughter to shake her pink hair from side to side and angrily stomp her feet on the ground.

Kakashi laughed as he watched the tantrum. She always looked so much like her mother when she got angry, and in this instance the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"Haru you know my rule on this subject. If you want to see him, then you had better follow it."

"Mother!" Haru screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kakashi laughed again as he pondered the genius of his plan. Of all the successful strategies he had developed for the life and death missions he led, this plan was by far his greatest achievement.

"Kakashi stop this nonsense immediately!"

Kakahi turned to stare into the emerald eyes of his enraged wife. Yes, the apple most definitely didn't fall far from the tree.

"Sakura, you know I have made myself perfectly clear on this matter. I told Haru she could go out on a date on one condition…"

"But Daddy the condition is ridiculous! You are going to freak him out just like the others- and he's special!" Tears of frustration began to well in Haru's eyes and she still had her fists tightly clenched at her sides.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he thought of the others. The first boy to try to meet his condition ran away screaming after he was approached by the famous Copy Ninja. The second had the sense not to show up at all.

"Your daughter is absolutely correct." Sakura said sternly. "It is ridiculous to force her suitors to spar with you before they can take her out. She is 16 years old- old enough to go on her first date."

Sakura's green eyes flashed with such anger that Kakashi almost backed away. But he stood his ground. Nothing was going to make him change his mind.

He knew about teenage boys. He actually had the experience of being one, though it had been a long time- longer than he would like to admit. He knew their thoughts, and he didn't want any of them thinking about his Haru in that way. He also knew that having her potential dates spar with him would give him one of two results. They would either run away in fear before the fight began, or they would run away in fear once they realized the beating they would get if they ever laid a hand on his precious daughter. Either result was fine with him.

Sakura shook him out of his reverie.

"Kakashi you have got to stop this nonsense!" she screamed at him. "What if my father had never let me go out with you! I was only a year older than Haru!" Sakura glared at him triumphantly.

"Now Sakura, you know I love your father dearly. But the day he allowed his 17 year old daughter to date a 31 year old pervert, was the day I lost all respect for him."

"You are so irritating!" Sakura hissed at him, knowing he was never going to bend his rule.

"The subject is closed. Haru, have your friend meet me at Training Ground 3 this afternoon at 4pm. If he is willing to follow my condition then you can go out with him afterwards. Otherwise you can forget about it."

Haru glared at her father as she stomped out of the room.

"I hope you're ready for this Kakashi. You're not as young as you used to be." Sakura laughed silently as she followed after her daughter.

"Oh I'm ready." Kakashi thought to himself. When it came to his daughter, he was ready for anything.

Kakashi was on time and waiting at the training ground with his wife and daughter when a young man slowly approached him. The copy nin looked at the young man's dark hair and surly expression, and it slowly began to dawn on him who his daughter wanted so desperately to go on a date with.

"Our daughter wants to date an Uchiha!" he growled at his wife.

"Yes." Sakura replied nonchalantly. "This is Tamashii, Sasuke and Ino's fifth son.

"Crap how many kids do they have?"

"Seven."

"I bet you're happy you married me instead of him." Kakashi said while laughing.

Sakura's rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Well Haru is not going to date an Uchiha." The copy nin said matter-of-factly.

"What is wrong with you Kakashi! You used to love Sasuke like a son." Sakura gave her husband an exasperated look.

"Yeah, well Sasuke used to talk to me a lot. I knew his every thought. And let me tell you, there was a lot more on that boy's mind then just avenging his clan."

"Kakashi, you more than anyone should know not judge someone by his father." Sakura gave him a knowing look.

Kakashi glared at his wife as he slowly walked over to Tamashii Uchiha. He eyed the boy up and down. Tamashii held out his hand.

"Hello sir." Tamashii said respectively. "I guess Haru told you that I would like to take her out to dinner tonight."

Kakashi ignored Tamashii's attempt at a handshake.

"I guess Haru told you my conditions for letting her go out on dates." Kakashi said in a menacing tone.

"Yes sir she did." Tamashii said. "I can follow that condition sir."

"Well then. Let's get started."

They were 20 minutes into their sparring session and Kakashi was impressed with Tamashii's skill.

"This kid's got a lot of talent." He thought to himself as Tamashii dodged the three bladed kunai aimed at his groin. "This may be harder than I thought."

1 hour into their sparring session and Kakashi was getting a little concerned.

"This kid is kicking my ass!" he thought as a shuriken whizzed by his head. "I almost lost an ear!"

Two hours in and Kakashi thankfully noticed Tamashii starting to slow down.

"It shouldn't be much longer now." He thought to himself.

Sure enough after Tamashii mistook a shadow clone for the copy ninja, he soon found a kunai at his jugular.

"I guess you win." Tamashii said conceding defeat.

"Yeah I win." The copy ninja replied a huge grin on his face.

Tamashii stood in front of Kakashi and slowly began to bow.

"It was an honor to spar with you sir. You are something of a legend around the academy, and my father has always spoken of you with great respect."

"Your father would have been proud of the way you fought today." Kakashi replied, quite touched by what Tamashii had said to him. "Now enjoy your date Haru. But you might want to clean up before you take her to a fancy restaurant- Ramen joints are not good enough for my little girl."

"Thanks daddy!" Haru squealed before she kissed her father on the cheek.

Haru grabbed Tamashii's hand and led him out of the training ground.

"Be home before midnight." Kakashi yelled after the departing couple. "And Tamashii, if you lay one hand on my little girl- I will kill you."

Sakura punched Kakashi on the arm

"Let's go home." She said wearily.

"That kid's ok." The copy ninja said to his wife after they had returned to their house. "But he couldn't quite pull a win out could he." Kakashi grinned. "The old man's still got it."

Sakura started to laugh hysterically.

"Honey, you are so gullible. Tamashii made that mistake on purpose. He threw the fight to let you win."

Kakashi eyed her skeptically.

"No way!" he said defensively. "I won fair and square!"

Tears rolled down Sakura's face as she laughed even harder.

"Trust me I was watching. He let you win on purpose."

Kakashi's face turned bright red and a vein began to pop out of his temple.

"Why that little…" he growled as he made his way out of the front door.

"Honey, where do you think you are going?" Sakura asked her husband anxiously.

"Do you think I trust that little punk with our daughter?" Kakashi's voice seethed in anger. "I'm going to follow them."

"Kakashi you can't spy on your daughter while she's on her date!" Sakura voice was pleading.

"Just watch me." He exclaimed. "Every father should be as highly skilled in surveillance techniques as I am!"

He was gone before Sakura even had a chance to reply.

Sakura sighed deeply.

"Tsuki!" she called out. "Come here quickly!"

A handsome silver haired teenager walked into the room. Emerald eyes stared wondering into his mother's identical pair.

"Tsuki, I need your help. I need you to find your sister and let her know that your father is spying on her date. It is imperative that you are concealed so that only she can see you. If you can complete this mission without your father knowing then I will reward you greatly."

Tsuki smiled up at his mother.

"That's great mom. I was just going to ask you something myself. I met this great girl and I was going to get your permission to ask her out on a da…"

"Don't even say it!" Sakura screamed. Her face contorted into anger and her eyes flashed with so much fire that Tsuki ran fearfully out of the house to find his sister.

As Sakura calmed herself down she thought about her children. She knew that Haru would meet someone wonderful that would treat her with dignity and respect. There was no doubt in her mind that her daughter would find love no matter how hard her father made it for her. There was also no doubt in her mind that no girl in Konoha- actually no girl in the entire world- was good enough for her Tsuki. Any girl that was stupid enough to fall for him would have to meet his mother's conditions first.

She felt sorry for any girl that tried.


End file.
